Dumbledore's Secret
by Cinderstorm
Summary: Hoping he can help her her uncle, the headmaster of Hogwarts, brings her to the school believing normality is just what Cassie needs to help her grip her power. With interesting results.
1. Summer is full of Storms, Literally

_**This was the very first fanfiction story I ever wrote, please be kind, but constructive criticism is welcome. **_

_**Please Enjoy & don't forget to R&R **_

I glanced out my window gazing at the gathering storm clouds itching to get up to the roof. "There's no way I can sneak past my uncle though," I thought annoyed. He knew how much I hated staying during a storm, however he had his reasons for keeping me in I suppose. "Wouldn't want me to burn something to the ground again." I muttered, "Even thought the last time was a complete accident! Someone had broken my concentration! Well, no use torturing yourself, go do something useful." I chided myself trying not to think of the actual reason I shouldn't go out in the storm. I decided to pay a visit to the Great hall since I couldn't be outside, standing under the magical ceiling would have to do. I picked up my wand, sent out a spell to check if anyone was on the other side, then exited. I padded

down the stairs quietly not wanting to wake any portraits, for they make quite a racket if woken. I reached the Great Hall successfully, but changed my mind, walking instead toward the doors that led out onto the grounds, apprehension building in me.

I hadn't been out in a storm since, since, lighting hit, a few feet away from me. Since the night my parents died. Thunder boomed, the storm was coming closer. Started to shake. My power had always seemed to be my friend, now knew better. It was not a pet, it was wild like a lion. It could kill. That thought trigged a cascaded of memories, I tried to break free of them, but there were too many. I turned tail, and staggered into the castle, collapsing just inside the door.

That was where my uncle found me next morning.

As I opened my I expected him to scold me for going out, but all he did was hand me a piece of chocolate, his medicine for all occasions. "You had to go out sometime I suppose," he said as I ate, "And nothing was burnt this time that must be an improvement." he laughed a twinkle in his eye. "What did you see?"

"I didn't see any one image they all came back in a rush, drowning me," I whispered, "Uncle, will my power ever obey me again?"

"I don't know Cassie, I just don't know." murmured Albus Dumbledore. His voice turned brisk, "Well, you should go back to your room meditate, concentration control. We don't want any of Hogwarts' students burning to a crisp, when they arrive." I smiled, though the joke stung a little, shook my head to clear it of the usual voices, and went upstairs.

"The students," I thought, "He's right term starts in two weeks. I'll be

joining the 4 years in their classes. Trying to blend in. Pretend to be

normal. Hah! That'll be the day. There is no such thing as normal."

I argued with myself. At least I'd be with people my own age, spending the summer with adults isn't exactly thrilling. I'd also be able to sleep in the girls' dorm something I had pushed my uncle very hard for.

I hoped that this year I might meet someone who'll become my best friend. I desperately wanted a bff. Someone who in time I could tell about my power. Someone who wouldn't shy away in fear, or think I was conceited, because I can do more than the usual magic. Because I am special.

_**Please review, feedback is much appreciated **_

_**Thanks**_

_**- Cinderstorm**_


	2. Money from my Parent's vault

_**This was the very first fanfiction story I ever wrote, please be kind, but constructive criticism is welcome. **_

_**Please Enjoy & don't forget to R&R **_

that weekend the rest of the schools' teachers began to arrive.

Although some had dropped in throughout summer, there were only 3

who had stayed all year round. Professor Nicholas Goldpine who had

taught Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts for almost 40 years;

Professor Plumeria Plum who teaches herbology, and stays here

because she can't stand to leave her plants. Finally, my uncle, who

is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He teaches nothing, but contributes

quite a bit of wisdom, and advice to his students. While all the teachers were settling in, and unpacking; I was packing to go to London. I was going to pick up supplies, since my uncle had forgotten I had none.

He also wanted me to seem as normal as possible; books, and supplies

taken from Hogwarts' stores would make me stand out. I was to stay

at the Leaky Cauldron in my parents old room. They had always had a

reserved room there after my father had cured Tom, the innkeepers'

son from a fatal disease. My papa had had a way with herbs, medicines, and plants. Plants had been tied to his power.

I would stay in London a few days, then board the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, and then travel with everyone else to school. At school I would not be shown any special treatment, by any member

of the staff even my uncle, who I don't really know anyway. I've only spent this summer with him. I don't remember him much before this. You see my parents, they loved to travel, but we didn't visit relatives that often. Never thought to ask why. Wish I had.

I don't really want to go to London I'm afraid everything shall remind

me of my parents, since we had visited London quite often. However, I also remember London, and Diagon Alley as busy, bustling places. Perhaps the commotion will take my mind off things for a while at least.

Being back in bustling London for awhile was actually quite enjoyable. I spent hours aimlessly wandering around the streets, muggle, and wizarding. Another perk was that since my parents, and I had travelled a lot, no one knew who I was. I could be a princess, or spy for all they knew. This feeling of having no certain identity improved my moods immensely since I could just dream up a character that took my fancy, and pretend to be her for a day. This game of pretend distracted my mind from many of the black clouds, that had, until recently been circling around my brain. The darkest of the clouds

being my parents death, and my untamed power.

Speaking of my power, when I had first grudgingly agreed to go to London, I had been afraid of having to deal with storm after storm. Since everyone says England, London in particular is almost always rainy. However, the weather, like my mood, had improved greatly when I came to London. I had spent my first full day in London shopping for school supplies using gold from my parents account at Gringotts. In their will they had left me everything they owned, though I'd get rid of all of it if that got me the chance to do that night over again.

If I had done things differently the outcome would have been different. Of this fact I had assured myself time, and time again.

My uncle tells me it is unhealthy to blame myself, "You couldn't

have done a thing Cassandra." he tells me all the time. I normally

say nothing in response but in my head I think, "How would

you know you weren't even there?" At this point he always smiles this

little, sad, annoying smile, and shakes his head at me. Pity seems

to be a permanent emotion in his eyes when he looks at me.

When he patronizes me like that I get so angry I start to spark lightening, and when that happens all the memories of that horrible night come rushing back. When they come they swallow me into themselves, and I fall into a pit darker than where my nightmares live.

_**Please review, feedback is much appreciated **_

_**Thanks**_

_**- Cinderstorm**_


	3. The Dusty Shelf

_**This was the very first fanfiction story I ever wrote, please be kind, but constructive criticism is welcome. **_

_**Please Enjoy & don't forget to R&R **_

"Three days till Hogwarts." I chanted in my head. As the weather had worsened I was counting down the days until I could return to the one place I now strangely felt a connection to. I strolled down Diagon Alley idly, then suddenly swung a sharp right, and stepped into my favourite store, The Dusty Shelf. On the outside The Shelf may not look like much, but it's inventory consists of the rarest, most precious books in the wizarding, and muggle world.

Whenever we stopped in London for a couple days, my parents always took me to The Shelf. My father had been great friends with the owner, Jacob Winter, who used to be the best auror the ministry ever had. Unfortunately, one fight too many disabled Jake Winter. He's sat, and floated in a wizarding form of a wheelchair ever since. When the accident occurred Jake was nineteen years old, now he's twenty-three, but he hasn't changed one bit. His face has an almost ageless quality, which contrasts with his salt, and pepper hair. He was one of my dad's best friends, and he was like a big brother to me.

The second I walked into the store, he came zooming out from the back room, and wrapped me up in bear hug. "Cassie! What are you doing here?" he questioned, when we broke apart, "I haven't heard from your folks in ages."

I looked at his face, all happy, and I couldn't tell him the truth. I decided then, and there I wouldn't tell anyone the truth about my parents. Never ever.

"Oh, you know them,"I replied, with an easy grin that sneaked up onto my face, "They're up in Alberta, Canada looking at all the dinosaur bones, and researching the different climates." I lied without difficulty or any sense of guilt.

"Yeah, that's your folks jetting off to foreign, and exotic places. Leaving you behind though that's new." he remarked, as we ambled around the store.

"Well, they decided, well my Uncle, Dumbledore decided I should stay in one place, and finish my schooling. I'm going to Hogwarts this year."

"Really? That's great. Do you know which house you'll be in. You'll be in what fourth year now? Good. Good for you." he said, absolutely thrilled for me.

I knew at once I had done the right thing about not telling him about my parent's death. Who knows he may have even blamed me, and I could never live with that. I stayed at The Dusty Shelf, for another hour, then I left, laden down with three new books. One was A Magical Mystery:Rare Magics, and Magical Abilities; another was Swirling Wind, and Lightening Strikes: The phenomenal world of weather magic; and the last one was more ordinary, Hogwarts A History. I couldn't wait to start reading, so as I exited the shop, absently waving goodbye to Jacob, I took out Hogwart's a history, and started reading intensely.

I was reading so intensely I didn't noticed another girl, walking, and reading as I was moving toward me. 'Thump' we collided, both of us fell backwards. The other girl recovered first. She stood up, then helped me up. We were the same height, 5'6 and 3/4, but that seemed to be where our sameness ended. She had a fiery tangle of long red, hair trailing down her back, and kind, jade eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going. This book was just so good." she turned the book so I could see it's cover. She was reading

Hogwart's a History as well!

"I totally understand," I replied showing her m copy of the book. She was amazed that some else was actually reading this book. We introduced ourselves, and decided to have lunch together.

"I have never met anyone else who shares my interest in books." said the girl, Lily Evans, "It's like it was meant to be."

I smiled at her, and she grinned back. "I wonder if she's right," I thought remembering my wish to get a best friend at Hogwarts, "But she probably already has one." I told myself, "But there's no harm in hoping."

Little did I know Lily was thinking the exact same thing.

_**Please review, feedback is much appreciated **_

_**Thanks**_

_**- Cinderstorm**_


End file.
